Kickball
by Kasumi of the mist villiage
Summary: Its tokka. AU. Please go to my profile and vote if you want another chapter or not! THE POLL WILL CLOSE EVENTUALLY!
1. Gym class

"Haru." Sokka pointed his finger. I guess that's where the saying so close, yet so far comes into play.

It was 7th period. Gym. Captains Sokka and Teo were choosing teammates for their kickball team. Sokka had just chosen Haru, who was right next to me.

For some time I had wished that Sokka would pick me for something. Maybe for some jeopardy game in science or the baseball game played in the park after school. To prove that I was good for something.

I didn't just like Sokka for the fact that he was on the minds of 4 girls and the captain of the basketball team, but that his voice always had a way of effecting people, even if it was some random sarcastic quote.

"Definitely Longshot." Teo said. Soon it was me, Yue and Maang left. I was left in the last threes and that was just screaming out to people that I couldn't play kickball.

"Umm…" Sokka hesitated. Obviously he was saying eenie meenie moe in his mind to choose any bad player. But then my whole attitude was changed.

"Toph" Sokka said, pointing to me and faintly smiling. I wasn't picked first, but at least I was on his team and that was something.

By the end of the game, everyone was congratulating me for earning us most of the points and pitching balls that most people kicked and got a foul until they were out. At least I had earned some attention from my kickball skills.

"Hey Toph," I heard and turned around. There, right in front of me, was Sokka. At least 2 feet taller and ready to compliment me.

"You're great a kickball. Do you want to join us after school for some kickball?"

"Sure!" I said. Thankfully I wasn't some clumsy idiot that just stuttered and yelled random things.

"Toph, come on! My mom's waiting!" Suki called to me. I was staying over her house. But I stood staring at Sokka getting farther away and eventually climbing into his car.

"Toph! My mom can't wait all day!" Suki said, running up to me.

"Oh sorry." I replied and got my stuff ready.


	2. Sokka's question

I arrived the next day in class. My classmates were leaned against their desks chatting with their neighbor, or across the room to talk to their faraway friend. Most of the girls and a few boys were huddled around Sokka, who was explaining his basketball game, but what cheered me up the most was the fact that once I came into the room, Sokka's eyes wandered towards me. His sentence faded and he called out to me.

"Nice game yesterday, eh?" Sokka said. I beamed in joy that he noticed me at the baseball game the other evening, and I called back agreeing. Ty Lee stared and Azula spit out her gum angrily. Suki glanced back and forth at me and him, and Yue fixed her hair while looking at me out th corner of her eye. When I started toward Sokka, I had obviously overstepped the boundary line because Ty Lee rapidly pulled him close and started a monolog.

"I was at the baseball game too." She said rolling her eyes at me. She dramatically sighed. "You know that, don't you?" Sokka annoyingly swiped her hand away and made his way the crowd around him. He began to talk to me.

"Hey, uh… My dad is going on a business trip and I'm going to be stuck with Katara for the weekend so… I was figuring that I might invite a couple people over, so I was going to ask you—"

"Ask her what?" Azula furiously, surprising Sokka and making him flinch. She looked at us both and straightened out her face.

"Ask her what?" She said more delightly than the first time. Sokka felt that Azula was going to shoot daggers out any second, so he stopped and went to his seat.

Grrr. Azula. She smirked and went to her seat while I got my books for my classes. But I still thought about getting Sokka to continue his sentence. I needed a plan…


	3. Notes

"All right, students" Mr. Iroh shouted. We opened our textbooks and went to a blank page in our notebooks.

"Hmm… The principal gave me these papers to do, so…" Mr. Iroh murmured to himself.

"…I'll give you a test!" Mr. Iroh said. We all groaned. Mr. Iroh got annoyed and calmed us down.

"Okay okay! Just read pages thirty through forty and do the review at the end." Mr. Iroh said. Some of us complained and others started to read. I wrote on a folded up piece of paper and passed it to Sokka. He read it and I began reading. He whispered my name and passed it back. I started to turn around when I realized that Yue knew what we were doing. Oh well. What would she do? I'd just stop if she would tell the teacher. With that, I smiled to myself and looked at the note. _Hi_ I had written and Sokka had written the same. I didn't want to be weird and put _You know what you were beginning to say earlier? You know, until Azula that jerk interrupted? What were you saying?_ He would've either forgotten or reminded what Azula would do to me if she knew I replied positively. _What page are you on? _I wrote. I folded up the note and passed it back to Sokka. Suddenly, Yue caught it instead and ripped it up. She sneered at my surprised expression, smoothed out her hair, and continued reading. Sokka noticed none of this. I wrote another note.

"Yes Toph?" Mr. Iroh said, noticing my raised hand.

"May I sharpen my pencil?"

"Yes." He replied and kept doodling on the papers. I got up and went to the back of the room to the pencil sharpener, dropping my note on Sokka's desk on the way. Yue observed this and commented as I passed.

"Stay away from Sokka, shorty" She whispered.

"Oh, are you jealous he likes me?"

"He doesn't like you, he likes me."

"Really? I didn't know Sokka was into wimps" I replied as she gasped. After sharpening my pencil, I sat back down and read the note on my desk. _35. You? _I glanced at the bottom of the page and sighed, realizing all this time I was day dreaming rather than reading.

_34. _I lied. _I guess you'll be lonely having to baby-sit Katara this weekend. _I slid the note across the floor out of Yue's reach. As Sokka read it, I noticed he smiled and then wrote back. Just when I was getting happy, Yue called out to Mr. Iroh.

"Mr. Iroh, Toph is passing notes!" She said, ceasing to mention Sokka's name.

"Toph, come here." He said. I stood up and glared back at her. _Stay away_ she mouthed.

"Toph," Mr. Iroh said. I stared at the tea drawings on the papers.

"I don't want to lecture you about notes because it would be a waste of breath. And I don't really care if you pass notes. Just don't do it in front of Yue or I'll be whined to all day long. Got it?" Iroh said lazily. I nodded my head and tried to hold in my laughter. Even our teacher thinks Yue complains a lot! Talk about a whiner. When I sat back down I pick up the note on the floor. Yes! Now I can actually tell Sokka that I want to come over his house this weekend. I looked at the note and my smile faded. Over what Sokka had said were lots of dark scribbles and in permanent pen. Under it was Yue's signature. _I am not going to see you at Sokka's house this weekend, got it? _She wrote. Yue was going to come too? And probably Azula too. Speaking of Azula, I still needed to think of that revenge. And now Yue's on the list too.


	4. Why Toph Likes Volleyball

The next class was gym. Luckily I had that period with Sokka too, and gym was the PERFECT time to talk.

"Alright, everyone!" Mr. Ozai said. He called out which team had who on it.

"Toph, Zuko's team. Sokka, Aang's team." He said. I wasn't on Sokka's team! But thankfully we were in the same position, so when we got to the front we could talk.

"Ty Lee, Zuko's team." Mr. Ozai said. Great. Ty Lee was on my team. The whistle blew and Meng served the ball. It flew into the empty bleachers. It didn't even _look _like she was aiming it towards the other team. Teo served the ball and it went over the net. I was getting ready to hit it over when Azula tripped me. I fell flat on my face and the ball smacked onto the ground. Azula looked away as I quickly got up and yelled at her.

"What was THAT for? I'm on your team! You cost us a point!" I yelled. Obviously, no one else saw that she tripped me and thought I was just being competitive (they knew I hated Azula), including Mr. Ozai.

"Cut it out, Toph! Direct that attention to Teo!" Mr. Ozai yelled. He could get so loud that he looked like he was on fire, so I shut up. The whistle blew again and the ball headed for the boundary line. Everyone except me noticed it was going to be in so I darted toward it.

"In!" I yelled. Everyone was paying attention now and readied to hit the ball. They couldn't react fast enough but I was right under it. I imagined Mr. Ozai complimenting me on my good eye, but Ty Lee knocked the ball right into Zuko, who hollered at her.

"Nice hit, Ty Lee!" Mr. Ozai said. She nodded at him but waved adoringly at Sokka, who measured the distance it flew.

That ticked me off. The ball was mine! Then I smacked my head. You shouldn't think that! You should _say _that! And that's what Mr. Ozai announced.

"Class, that was a perfect example of why you guys should be calling it! Ty Lee could've rammed into Toph, but thankfully Ty Lee was able to reach above Toph and hit it before a collision."

We scrambled teams after a while to be with other people. Ty Lee and Azula were on the other team, but Sokka was on mine!

Ty Lee served the ball toward me. I hit it back and grabbed my chance to talk to Sokka.

"What did you write on that note? I didn't get to see it."

"I was just continuing what I was going to say earlier, about how Kata—HEADS UP!" He said staring at the ball heading toward me. I fortunately heard someone call it and I ducked. Aang, who was behind me, hit the ball to Azula, and they kept it going back and forth between each other.

"What?" I said.

"Maybe this isn't a good time to talk." Sokka said. Before I could say anything, he called a ball and hit it over.

"Nice calls people!" Mr Ozai yelled. Aang and Sokka worked together and hit the ball to Meng, who accidentally caught it as a reflex. I had such a good chance until the ball came toward me. It was probably Ty Lee. She has good aim.

It was time for me to serve the ball. Finally I could show what I had. I did an underhand serve and aimed it toward Meng. The other team knew I was going to aim there and helped her out. The ball kept coming for me, but Sokka hit it back.

After the long continuation, Ty Lee smacked the ball that looked like it was going to go over my head, and Sokka was too far away. Ty Lee sneered and did some hand shake with Azula. They were taking advantage of my size. Ty Lee was getting on my last nerve. I jumped up and slammed the ball, which brushed against the top of the net. It went straight forward, past the net.

Right toward Ty Lee.

She was still doing the hand shake with Azula. She turned to see where the ball was headed.

Just in time to smack her in the face. As she jolted backward, the ball made contact with the ground. The bell rang, Mr. Ozai gasping. Azula's twisted face glared at me.

I covered my mouth in shock, but honestly, I was hiding my smile.


	5. Chemistry

The next class was science

The next class was science. Sokka and I sat next to each other since we were lab partners. Suki sat behind Sokka, who had been paired up with Jet.

"You all can read the assignment on the desk" Mr. Jeong Jeong said.

"Okay. Lets see." Sokka said. He looked at the paper as if he was about to read it. I reached to get the beaker but stopped when I noticed words weren't coming out of his mouth.

"Sokka?"

"Sorry its just these letters are awfully small…" Sokka said. I couldn't help but giggle a little. The way he said it was just hilarious.

"At least they're not small because they couldn't fit on the page. Then we'd be here 'til _Saturday_." I said. We both laughed.

'_We'd both be here 'til Saturday' I should be a comedian! _I thought sarcastically. Suddenly a pencil was flung to the side of our desk.

"I've seemed to drop my pencil!" Suki yelled. Sokka picked it up and returned it to her. Jet stared dreamily at Suki as she rolled her eyes.

"Just read the instructions."

I could tell Suki wanted to get back together with Sokka. They were once boyfriend and girlfriend, but they couldn't see each other that often because they weren't in any of each other's classes, and they had after school activities. So their relationship faded and they broke up. Suki still has that crush thing going on, but Sokka just thinks of her as a friend.

"It says to pour the red liquid into the green… I think…" Sokka read. I wouldn't put Suki in the most-hated person category with Azula or Yue. She thinks of me as an aquantince that she sees around since I'm friends with Aang. I'm sure she wouldn't do anything mean.

"You know, I'm free on Saturday…" Jet said.

"I can see why."

"You want to come over my house? There's a dog on my street that hates people, but I could protect you since you're a girl and al—OW!!" I heard as Jet 's head was banged against the desk.

"Don't think just because I'm a girl I can't fight. And _no_, I'm not coming over your house." Poor Jet. At least I'm not that hard to ask to a house. Speaking of which…

"Hey, Sokka—" I turned around to find an explosion right in my face. Sokka looked at the paper and squinted.

"Oh it said _blue_!" Sokka said. I laughed a bit.

"I'll ask Mr. Jeong Jeong if we could have another green beaker." I approached his desk and grabbed one of the beakers, then returned to my seat. Suki and Sokka were chatting. I was okay with it. _Mix the blue and red beakers in the clear container, _The instructions said. I took both beakers and mixed them, and it blew up in my face! Sokka quickly turned around.

"Toph! What did you do?" He said.

"I mixed the blue and red beakers!" I said. Mr. Jeong Jeong realized the liquids were bubbling over, grabbed some paper towels, and hurried towards our desk. He soaked the table with paper towels and after a while it stopped bubbling over.

"Toph, you mixed the _baking soda _and vinegar," Mr. Jeong Jeong said, "That was the yellow and red beakers."

"But…I…" I stuttered. Then I noticed that Suki and Jet's yellow beaker was full of milk. But the _blue _beaker was supposed to be filled with milk! Suki must've swapped it.

After class, I caught up with Suki.

"Suki, did you switch my milk with your baking soda?" I asked. Suki seemed to be nervous that I noticed. Then she shook her head.

"Yeah, I did."

"Why? I thought we were friends!"

"I don't know you that much, first of. And second of all, you and Sokka seem to be too chummy." She said. Chummy?

"Sokka and I's classes are mostly together so he's going to be my boyfriend once I ask him this weekend." She said. Five minutes ago I would've not cared about that. I might've even liked it. We could've had a chance to talk and become friends. But now, that's terrible news. Suki is going to ask Sokka to become her boyfriend! Now I have to get Sokka to ask me, so I can stop Suki. It's time for revenge!


	6. PayBack time

It took me a long time to think up the perfect revenge

It took me a long time to think up the perfect revenge. I couldn't get my hands dirty and Suki, Azula, and Yue couldn't know about it. Something humiliating that would cause her not to show her face again. If she found out I tried to pull her away from Sokka, my life would be miserable. To get Suki and Azula out of the way, I could just turn them against each other.

I started with Anji. I only arrived at this school a few monthes ago, and me and Anji talk sometimes at lunch. I decided to ask her about Suki and Azula.

"Hey Anji!" I said at lunch.

"Hey. How have you been?"

"I've been good though the homework is murder. Do these teachers _ever_ let up?"

"I've been trying to figure that out myself." Anji chuckled. We began to eat in silence. I noticed Azula, Ty Lee and Mai strutting through the doors maneuvering around tables. They finally stopped in the middle of the lunchroom and Ty Lee began to whisper to Azula. Azula shook her head and pointed to the empty table they were heading to. Ty Lee seemed to whine and Azula gave in. I turned around to not seem interested, then turned back. They were all heading towards Sokka's table. He was too busy talking with all of his friends to notice the three. Ty Lee startled him by beginning to blab—well I'll say flirt—with him. Suki, who was counted as his friends, stared at Ty Lee. Azula began to glare at Suki, and Suki mimicked. They both held their gazes, and I turned back around.

"What's with Suki and Azula?" I asked trying not to sound too sudden. Anji, who missed the whole thing, glanced at them and looked back at me.

"I don't know anything that happened to them recently."

"What about in the past?" I asked. She looked surprised at my unexpected question, then replied.

"Well something happened in sixth grade…"

"What?"

"They used to compete over everything. I guess you could say they were friends before then, but they both found out they had crushes on Sokka.

"Suki was smart, funny, and popular. Azula was smart and popular, but she still wanted to be better than Suki. So she always told her what to do and made fun of her. Sokka didn't like Azula that way, though he liked Suki. They got together and Azula believed it was Suki's fault that she wasn't with Sokka."

"Jeez… Talk about pretentious." I commented. A plan was rapidly formulated in my head.

In 6th period, I happily skipped into the room for a free period in Art. I already had my plan started. I saw Suki and Azula go out to their locker several times, but they never came back looking any different. Finally, Azula went up to Suki and pulled her outside. I peeked out the door. They were luckily near the girls bathroom, so I snuck in without them noticing and eavesdropped.

"I think you put your letter in the wrong locker." Azula said threateningly.

"What letter?"

"What letters do you remember putting in lockers today?" Azula said beginning to get irritated.

"None!" Suki yelled, also getting irritated of her game. Azula pranced to her locker and grabbed the note. She unfolded it and began to read.

"" Suki's eyebrows lifted.

"And you think I wrote that?"

"It is signed by you and it has your handwriting. Don't try to hide it." Azula said. She showed the letter to Suki.

"I did not write that!" Suki shouted trying to convince Azula.

"It doesn't matter how you try to convince _me_. I'm going to show it to _everyone_. You'll need to work on convincing them." Azula said. Her words got down to Suki. She suddenly reached for it, but Azula held the note up high.

"This is for sixth grade, goody-goody." Azula said darkly. Suki pounced on Azula, reaching for the paper. Azula pushed her off.

"You'll have the permanent nickname, skank." Azula taunted some more. She really was evil, even more than me. Suki hesitated then abruptly smacked her. Azula's eyes were wide as her hand held her red cheek. Azula did the same. Suki was in shock but quickly got over it. She pushed her down with a loud thump and her fist struck Azula's other cheek. They were growling and screaming at each other. People from other rooms began to come out and huddle around them. Teachers came out and attempted to break up the fight. I quickly joined in the crowd and watched. Suki's her was a mess. She was helped up by a teacher as she wiped blood off her lip. She had many scratches on her arms from Azula's nails. Azula had a bloody nose and had some bruises around her body. I was alarmed by how much damage the two had caused on each other. The teachers led them to Principal Ozai's office.

Ty Lee was flirting with Sokka the rest of the day since Suki and Azula weren't there to stop her, but Sokka seemed to be pretty annoyed. Finally, at the end of the day, I was able to catch Sokka while his wasn't with his friends or Ty Lee.

"Hey Sokka." I said grabbing his attention. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Toph." He said. We both looked around awkwardly.

"Finally, school is out for the week." He said. I nodded.

"Poor Suki and Azula." I began.

"Oh yeah. The fight. I hope they're alright. I invited them to my house on Saturday."

"Oh?" I said with all the shock and disappointment I could manage.

"Yeah."

"Bummer. Now you probably can't invite them both since they might fight again."

"I could invite one of them." He said happily. I sighed at how long he was lingering on it.

"I think one kid said Suki started the fight so I'm sure she'll be punished by her parents."

"Yeah." We sat for a while. Sokka began to quietly talk to himself.

"Does your offer still stand?" I finally said.

"Offer?"

"You were starting to ask me—at least I think you were—if I wanted to come over on Saturday."

"Oh yes," He remembered, "Do you still want to come?"

"Absolutely!" I exclaimed. Sokka began to talk out his address and directions, but I was too busy remembering what I had done. I had just gotten Suki and Azula grounded for at least the weekend, plus detention for a few days. All I did was give Yue a fake letter to a party.

"Did you get all that?" Sokka interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah." I would mapquest it.

"Okay. You know, most of the girls in this class wouldn't ask me like you did, they would wait for me to ask them."

"I guess you could say I am a direct kind of person."

"That's one of the things that I think all girls should have." he said. I heard the principal's voice on the intercom calling for students whose parents picked them up. Sokka smiled and waved then walked away.

I, of course, do not faint when a boy compliments me. I don't giggle. I _do _not scream. But who said there was an exception to blushing?


End file.
